A feed pump for delivering fuel to the combustion chamber of a fuel-operated vehicle heater is known from DE 10 2011 004 362 A1. A pump piston movable to and fro in its longitudinal direction for receiving fuel to be delivered in a pump chamber and for ejecting fuel received in the pump chamber from the pump chamber is rigidly connected to an armature. The armature or the pump piston is surrounded by a coil, which generates a magnetic field when excited. Due to the interaction with the magnetic field, a force is applied to the armature, and this force moves the armature and hence the pump piston in the direction in which fuel is ejected from the pump chamber. When the excitation of the coil is ended and thus the generation of the magnetic field is ended, the pump piston is moved together with the armature by a resetting spring acting as a resetting element in the direction out of the pump chamber. The pump piston moves during its reciprocating motion between two stops, with which respective elastic elements are associated in order to buffer the stop of the pump piston in both end positions of the reciprocating motion.
A pump, by which liquid fuel can be delivered to a combustion chamber of a vehicle heater, is known from DE 10 2013 221 744 A1. This pump comprises a tubular pump body made of a magnetic shape memory material. When a magnetic field is generated, the pump body made of magnetic shape memory material is deformed by interaction with this. The volume enclosed by the tubular pump body is changed by the deformation. This change in volume occurring alternatingly during excitation and upon the end of the excitation can be used to deliver the liquid fuel in the direction of a combustion chamber.